


Peonia Screziata

by Aura85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Lives, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura85/pseuds/Aura85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una volta confessò a Harry di aver avuto una breve cotta per Fred Weasley, <i>quel</i> Fred.<br/>Non poteva immaginare che anni dopo si sarebbe ritrovata a fare i conti con quella confidenza, che stupidamente rischiava di tornare attuale.<br/><i> Ho cercato di nasconderlo in modo che nessuno lo sapesse, ma immagino che si vede chiaramente ogni volta che mi guardi negli occhi </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Peonia Screziata

Peonia Screziata

  


  


Fece qualche passo sull'erba bagnata di rugiada, guardandosi intorno: a volte le piaceva osservare la gente parlare, senza sentire quello che diceva. Nella sua testa solo la melodia che si perdeva nella notte, era come essere in bolla isolata da tutto.  
Camminò, sfilandosi i sandali per non rovinare il tacco che si conficcava nel terreno, e si allontanò quel tanto che bastava per sentirsi sola anche visivamente, riuscendo ancora a sentire la musica che si levava dalla festa; raggiunse il vecchio ciliegio e si sedette tra le sue radici, facendo attenzione a non sciupare il vestito.  
Era senz'altro una bella serata, come solo poteva esserlo il matrimonio dei suoi due migliori amici, eppure quando aveva intravisto quella zona isolata non era riuscita a resistervi.  
Appoggiò la testa al tronco e chiuse gli occhi, confortata dalla tranquillità di quel luogo, dal profumo dell'erba e dalla gradevole frescura attorno a sé, dopo il caldo dentro al tendone: era una bella sensazione.  
\- Dormi?  
Aprì gli occhi di scatto, stupita da quella voce che aveva rotto il silenzio dei suoi pensieri,  
\- Fred, - sorrise, - che ci fai qua?  
Lui alzò le spalle,  
\- Stavo andando a vedere se il nostro regalo per gli sposi è a posto, tu?  
Hermione gli fece spazio accanto a sé, facendogli cenno di sedersi,  
\- Mi riposavo un po', c'è un sacco di confusione laggiù. Non starete combinando niente, tu e George, vero? Sai che Ginny non ve lo perdonerebbe mai. - Si preoccupò poi, conoscendo gli elementi.  
Fred rise, raggiungendola,  
\- Niente di brutto, vedrai, sarà contentissima: il nostro stile è il suo stile, è nostra sorella in fondo.  
Hermione non lo contraddisse, ma sapeva che quando si trattava del proprio matrimonio persino la ragazza più burlona del mondo avrebbe abolito ogni scherzo; decise però di dargli il beneficio del dubbio.  
\- Io ti ho avvisato, - gli ricordò.  
\- Sicura di non essere malinconica? - le disse poi, cogliendola alla sprovvista. Hermione si rabbuiò,  
\- No, e credimi: odio sentirmelo ripetere da tutti. Perché devo esserlo per forza?  
\- Sei qui tutta sola, sei venuta al matrimonio senza accompagnatore... - iniziò ad elencarle, come se leggesse la lista della spesa. Le strappò una risata,  
\- Ok, piantala, non è il caso. Sono venuta da sola perché non ho trovato nessuno alla tua altezza, - scherzò.  
Fred le strizzò l'occhio,  
\- Allora vorrà dire che per il resto della serata avrai un cavaliere. Forza, - si alzò, tendendole la mano per aiutarla, - ti porto a ballare.  
  
Quella sera tutti avevano notato che era sola, un dettaglio a cui lei stupidamente non aveva dato peso, eppure combinato alla recente rottura con Ron per la gente acquisiva un rilievo fondamentale.  
Inizialmente aveva scrollato le spalle, rispondendo che semplicemente non aveva avuto modo di invitare nessuno, ma a poco poco con il passare del tempo aveva iniziato a sentirsi inadeguata; si era convinta che non le importasse, che lei era lì per festeggiare con Harry e Ginny, ma dietro al suo sorriso si vedeva sola.  
Per questo, tornando dentro al tendone accanto a Fred, si sentiva come se avesse avuto uno scudo a proteggerla.  
  
\- Com'è, tutto a posto? - li intercettò allusivo George, indicando un punto imprecisato dietro di loro. Fred spostò lo sguardo verso di lei,  
\- Vai a vedere tu: ora sono il nuovo cavaliere ufficiale di Hermione, ho da fare.  
George li fissò, contrariato,  
\- Ehi, sono io il più bello: perché non hai scelto me? - si lamentò. Fred le prese la mano, tirandola verso la pista da ballo, rispondendo per lei:  
\- Perché io ho più fascino, vai a fare il lavoro sporco!  
Iniziarono a ballare, il che non impedì a Hermione di fissarlo con aria di rimprovero: niente più beneficio del dubbio.  
\- Sto iniziando a preoccuparmi, - gli disse, - si può sapere che cosa state macchinando?  
Fred rise, facendola girare su sé stessa,  
\- Tra un po' lo scoprirai, non temere. Ora ammira: tutte ti stanno invidiando. - disse, cambiando discorso.  
\- Veramente si stanno chiedendo come faccia a resistere, con uno che balla come una cavalletta impazzita e non fa che pestarmi i piedi. - gli fece notare, sollevando la scarpa appena in tempo prima che lui la pestasse nuovamente,  
\- Quante storie, - si lamentò, - se vuoi andare a fare tappezzeria come prima non devi fare altro che dirlo.  
\- Nonostante tutto sto bene dove sto, grazie.  
Lui sorrise, sornione,  
\- Ah, il mio fascino letale. - disse, strizzandole l'occhio facendola girare nuovamente.  
\- Piantala, Fred. - Lo ammonì, nascondendo un sorriso.  
  
La lasciò solo quando fu il suo turno per ballare con la sposa, e Hermione si ritrovò tra le braccia di Harry.  
\- Quindi, - intavolò, mentre lei si godeva l'andatura più tranquilla rispetto al suo precedente cavaliere, - Fred è il tuo accompagnatore?  
Hermione arricciò il naso,  
\- Harry Potter, il fatto che oggi sia il giorno del tuo matrimonio non ti dà il diritto di vedere romanticismo ovunque: me lo aspetterei da Ginny, ma da te... - lo prese in giro.  
Harry sorrise,  
\- E io mi aspettavo che proprio il giorno del mio matrimonio non mi rimproverassi.  
Alzò le spalle, noncurante:  
\- Te le cerchi, non ci posso fare niente. - disse, innocentemente.  
Harry staccò brevemente la mano dalla sua spalla, per rimettersi a posto gli occhiali,  
\- Mi sembrava solo una strana coincidenza, che il tuo cavaliere sia _proprio_ Fred.  
Hermione lo guardò sbalordita, spalancando gli occhi,  
\- Harry, sapevo che mi sarei pentita di quella confessione nel momento stesso in cui te l'ho fatta, ma non pensavo l'avresti usata contro di me: andiamo, ero una ragazzina!  
Una di quelle confidenze così imbarazzanti che solo in certe serate, a notte fonda, si possono fare. Harry le aveva detto di essersi preso una breve sbandata per Tonks, e lei gli aveva svelato che Fred era stata la sua prima cotta: una cosa tanto innocente e fugace che non ne aveva mai fatto parola con nessuno prima di quel momento.  
Ora lui indossava la sua espressione colpevole, ed Hermione gli trasmetteva tutto il suo disappunto con un'occhiata intimidatoria.  
\- Scusa, - capitolò infine Harry, - pensavo fosse divertente.  
\- Ci manca solo che qualcun altro lo venga a sapere: morirei d'imbarazzo! - sottolineò, soddisfatta di fronte al suo pentimento, - E comunque è ovvio che sia solo un caso, non potrebbe essere altrimenti.  
Non era stata proprio una cotta in piena regola, era una bambina e per qualche strano motivo Fred la metteva in soggezione:  
lui si trovava a suo agio con tutti, era sempre disinvolto e scanzonato, forse ai tempi era stata più ammirazione per qualcosa che non sarebbe mai potuta diventare: lei era la secchiona; certo, aveva i suoi amici e le sue giornate erano farcite da una buona dose di avventure pericolose, ma non era mai stata l'animo della festa, non era in lei.  
Ecco il motivo del rossore sulle sue guance quando lui le era accanto, che la costringeva a nascondersi caparbiamente dietro ad un libro, aspettando che svanisse.  
A dire la verità non si ricordava bene quando avesse smesso quella sensazione, più o meno coscientemente era durata parecchio; poi la guerra, Ron, la vita, l'avevano piano piano assopita, relegandola nei vaghi ricordi del passato.  
Scosse la testa con convinzione,  
\- Te lo perdono solo perché è oggi. - concluse.  
Lasciò Harry a Luna, avviandosi verso il bar.  
  
\- Capisco che la mia assenza sia terribile, - il sorriso le increspò le labbra, riconoscendo la voce alle sue spalle, - ma rabbuiarti dopo un solo ballo senza di me...  
\- Non illuderti, - gli disse di rimando, porgendogli un flute, - è che ballare con Harry mi ha fatto ricordare che pessimo ballerino tu sia. - Fred le prese il calice dalla mano, sorridendo sotto i baffi. -E ora che cosa c'è? - gli chiese, quasi esasperata.  
Le strizzò l'occhio,  
\- Beh, era un bel po' che non ti vedevo arrossire.  
Ora non aveva un libro dietro al quale nascondersi, non aveva niente che le potesse essere d'aiuto, per cui si limitò a fissare ostinatamente la pista da ballo desiderando sprofondare, in attesa che il rossore svanisse.  
\- Fa caldo. - si giustificò, atona. - Vado a vedere se Ginny ha bisogno di me.  
Si staccò immediatamente dal bancone senza guardarlo, diretta verso la sposa.  
Dannato Harry, era colpa sua, e ovviamente dannato Fred: non se la poteva risparmiare?  
Dannato Ron, pensò superandolo mentre gli scoccava un'occhiata truce, perché alla fine c'entrava anche lui.  
\- Che furia! - commentò Ginny, vedendola arrivare.  
Hermione strinse le labbra, cercando di calmarsi,  
\- Tutto a posto, Ginny? Ho ballato un po' troppo, non ho pensato che potevi avere bisogno di me per qualcosa. - disse, cercando di mantenere il tono di voce più calmo possibile.  
\- No, figurati: ho sentito che Fred si vanta di essere il tuo cavaliere, se ti fa ammattire non esitare a fargli una fattura. Tutto bene? - le disse poi, vedendola distratta.  
Hermione sorrise, sforzandosi di sembrare rassicurante,  
\- Ma certo, che domande fai? - si sedette accanto a lei, sospirando mentre guardava gli invitati ballare. - Allora, - le disse, - come ci si sente ad essere la signora Potter?  
\- Mi sento già il peso del mondo addosso. - scherzò Ginny, guardando il marito parlare con un collega, sicuramente di lavoro: neanche quel giorno aveva perso il suo senso di responsabilità. - Tu? Odio chiedertelo, ma non mi va di fare finta di niente: stai bene?  
\- Ginny, sono mesi che io e Ron abbiamo rotto, sto davvero bene: siamo amici, non ho il minimo rimpianto.  
L'amica spostò lo sguardo verso di lei,  
\- Scusami, è che sembri a disagio per qualche cosa.  
Hermione sospirò, si era calmata ma effettivamente era stata a disagio: le reazioni inaspettate la innervosivano, e calcolando che era tutto basato su una sciocchezza lo era ancora di più.  
Scosse la testa,  
\- Stai diventando la sposa più paranoica della storia, ti avviso. - La depistò, sapendo di aver scelto un ottimo deterrente.  
  
Odiava prolungare l'imbarazzo, per cui si diede da fare per mettere subito una pietra sopra alla sua fuga.  
\- Allora, tutto qui? Non mi fai più ballare? - disse, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia di Fred. George sbuffò,  
\- Ma allora non l'hai capita che sono meglio io? - disse, guadagnandosi una gomitata da parte di Angelina, che era seduta accanto a lui.  
\- Spiacente, - gli disse Fred, trascinando via Hermione verso la pista, - la ragazza sa scegliere bene!  
La fece piroettare, promettendole di pestarle i piedi il meno possibile.  
Andava tutto bene: il momento di prima era stato solo una piccola parentesi, non era minimamente a disagio; in fondo era Fred, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto mettersi il cuore in pace sul fatto che le avrebbe sempre lanciato qualche occhiata in grado di farla imbarazzare, ma non era niente di che. Poteva smettere di sorvegliare le sue reazioni e godersi quello che rimaneva della festa.  
  
Non appena vide che gli sposi si stavano preparando al commiato Fred si fermò, guardò Hermione per qualche istante come decidendo che farne di lei, e poi prendendola per mano si incamminò.  
\- Dove andiamo? \- gli chiese, cercando di muovere i piedi il più in fretta possibile per stare a dietro alle sue lunghe falcate.  
\- È ora. - le rispose criptico, raggiungendo il prato, dove George li stava aspettando.  
\- E lei? - disse George, guardando il fratello.  
Lui le strizzò l'occhio,  
\- In quanto mia dama ha il diritto di guardare la sorpresa da una posizione privilegiata. Eccoli, pronto?  
\- Pronto. \- Asserì l'altro.  
Le mani di Fred si posarono distrattamente sulla sua vita, avvicinandola dove secondo lui poteva vedere meglio. Istintivamente trattenne il respiro, confusa, prima che un fragore la spinse a guardare verso l'alto: dall'entrata del tendone si levarono gridi di sorpresa, ma Hermione non riuscì a staccare gli occhi dal cielo, dove in un tripudio di colori e luci scoppiettavano i migliori fuochi dei Weasley mai visti. Il prato era praticamente illuminato a giorno, ogni volta che sembrava stessero per assopirsi ripartivano più colorati e belli di prima, si ritrovò ad applaudire, felice.  
\- Ma come siete dolci! - li prese in giro, ridendo.  
\- Per il matrimonio della nostra sorellina? È il minimo, - disse George, sorridendo mentre guardava la reazione di Ginny.  
\- Finalmente Harry ce la porta via! - concluse Fred, facendole un pizzicotto sul braccio.  
\- Vado a cercare Angelina, l'ho abbandonata con la zia Muriel: non mi perdonerà mai. Ti lascio con _la tua dama;_ \- sottolineò con una buona dose di sarcasmo, - Hermione non dirle che eri qui con noi, o al prossimo matrimonio farò davvero concorrenza a Fred per farti da cavaliere.  
Rise, vedendolo correre a rotta di collo: per quanto fosse sempre sicuro di sé sembrava che Angelina fosse capace di smuoverlo, e in fondo forse anche di farlo preoccupare; chissà Fred come avrebbe reagito in una situazione simile. Scosse la testa, allontanando il pensiero fuori luogo.  
\- Allora, - dondolò sull'erba, guardandolo. - grazie, Fred: mi sono divertita tantissimo. E se al prossimo matrimonio la tua accompagnatrice avrà da ridire per come balli, - aggiunse poi, per smorzare la tensione, - ricordale che è meglio una bella serata, che un ballo perfetto.  
Pensò che fosse un buon modo per fargli capire che, nonostante si fosse lamentata, gli era davvero grata.  
Fred sorrise, impudente,  
\- Non ti preoccupare: te lo ricorderò. - disse, avviandosi verso casa.  
Era un invito?  
  
Entrò in casa, fece cadere i sandali accanto alla porta e si sedette sul divano, infilandosi distrattamente le dita fra i capelli e iniziando a intrecciarli: la rilassava, sapeva di star rovinando l'immane lavoro della parrucchiera, che per lisciarglieli aveva usato praticamente la dinamite, eppure amava quella sensazione di liscio che le scorreva tra i polpastrelli. E poi la festa era finita, l'indomani poteva tornare tranquillamente al suo odiato cespuglietto contro cui lottava da una vita.  
Quella sera, però, sembravano davvero seta.  
Era strano, non riusciva a spiegarsi quell'ansia che l'aveva colta quando Fred, così vicino a lei da poterne respirare il profumo del dopobarba, l'aveva guardata in quel modo, implicando un futuro invito: aveva vent'anni, non era certo il caso di farsi prendere dalle turbe adolescenziali, e dopo l'esperienza di Ron credeva di aver finalmente compreso che quel rossore, quel batticuore, erano una sciocchezza di fronte all'amore; che il vero amore era qualcosa di molto più consapevole, ampio... non che avesse la minima idea di amare Fred, ma doveva aver capito che le sensazioni che l'avevano colta non erano altro che un rimescolamento ormonale romantico, a cui non doveva dare peso.  
Eppure, per quanto fosse una sciocchezza, cercava di domarsi, o sarebbe stata euforica,  
Attorcigliò una ciocca attorno all'indice, rabbuiandosi: quelle sensazioni la facevano sentire insicura, e lei odiava sentirsi insicura su qualsiasi cosa.  
  
  
  
Uscendo dal ministero si imbatté in Harry, o meglio, si scontrò con lui, rischiando di cadere entrambi a terra.  
\- Hermione, - la salutò, tenendosi lo stomaco dove lei gli aveva incidentalmente infilato il gomito, - che ci fai qui?  
Si massaggiò la fronte, che aveva sbattuto contro il mento dell'amico,  
\- Ci lavoro, no? - si lamentò.  
Harry recuperò gli occhiali, che erano caduti,  
\- Molly mi ha detto che non saresti venuta alla cena di stasera perché eri in trasferta.  
Hermione ricordò la scusa rifilata alla signora Weasley: il suo invito era capitato proprio in mezzo al periodo in cui aveva deciso di stare lontana da tutti, per non aizzare gli strani pensieri che l'avevano colta al matrimonio.  
\- È saltato all'ultimo, - si giustificò, con il tono di voce sicuro e fermo.  
Riparò gli occhiali di Harry, che come nella migliore delle tradizioni si erano rotti, e lui se li sistemò soddisfatto sul naso.  
\- Allora sei dei nostri, - concluse.  
Hermione tentennò,  
\- Ma non mi aspettano, e guardami: sono appena uscita dall'ufficio, oggi è stata una giornata tremenda...  
\- Sciocchezze, - rise Harry, - ti abbiamo visto in stati ben peggiori, e sai bene che c'è sempre del cibo in più per gli invitati dell'ultimo minuto. Andiamo, faremo una sorpresa: non è lo stesso senza di te.  
Le prese il braccio, spingendola, mentre Hermione non si capacitava di essere a corto di argomenti. O meglio, di argomenti ne aveva, ma non voleva certo dare il pretesto a Harry di rinfacciarglieli al prossimo matrimonio.  
Ringraziò mentalmente l'ingenuità del ragazzo, che non si accorse della sua inquietudine, e nel viaggio verso la Tana si tranquillizzò capendo che era lei stessa la causa della agitazione: stava tirando su un polverone dal nulla, non si pentiva di aver incontrato Harry, doveva proprio smetterla.  
Ginny, che era arrivata prima di loro, corse gioiosa a salutare il marito, osservando a voce alta:  
\- Ehi, guardate chi ha portato Harry! Hermione ce l'ha fatta!  
Dalla cucina si levò la voce di Molly,  
\- Benissimo, ero così dispiaciuta che non c'eri... Ronald, metti un piatto in più.  
Il ragazzo si alzò dalla sedia, con aria annoiata,  
\- E perché lo dice a me? - borbottò. Ginny gli fece la linguaccia,  
\- Perché ora sei tu il piccolo di casa: io sono sposata, ora.  
Il fratello le rispose con una smorfia,  
\- Allora dovrò mettermi una gonna e farmi crescere le trecce, per far contenta la mamma. Chissà, magari sarei una femmina più credibile di te.  
\- Ron con gonna e trecce? - i gemelli scesero le scale, già sbellicandosi dalle risate.  
\- Fratello, se non se lo fosse già preso Ginny non avrei avuto dubbi su come sarebbe andata a finire tra te e Harry. - osservò George, rubando una pagnotta dalla tavola.  
\- Merlino, ma che abbiamo fatto per meritarci un fratello così? - Fred diede una pacca sulla spalla a Harry e strizzò l'occhio a Hermione, \- Avevano detto che non c'eri. - le disse.  
Lei sollevò le spalle,  
\- Mi sono liberata all'ultimo, - si giustificò, ostentando tranquillità.  
Lanciò un'occhiata significativa a Harry, che si impegnò maggiormente a trattenere la risata che gli stava nascendo, e lasciò il salotto affacciandosi alla porta della cucina per vedere se Molly aveva bisogno di qualcosa.  
\- E cosa, cara? È tutto pronto, e se ho bisogno ho Ron.  
\- Ecco, appunto. - disse lui piatto, passandole accanto.  
Hermione nascose il sorriso, per non offenderlo, e gli prese la pirofila di mano.  
\- Dai, ti aiuto. \- gli propose, portandola sul tavolo mentre lui tornava in cucina di malavoglia.  
Intercettò lo sguardo divertito di George, e si decise a stendere le labbra.  
\- Non prendetelo troppo in giro, per favore. - gli sussurrò.  
\- No? Ma se è così divertente! - fece lui di rimando.  
Si sedette accanto a Ginny, gustandosi quell'atmosfera famigliare. Da un lato si sentiva un'intrusa: ora anche Harry faceva a tutti gli effetti parte della famiglia, e anche se come lui era cresciuta con i Weasley, Hermione era l'unica “estranea”. D'altra parte sapeva che era l'unica a pensarla in quel modo, dopo più di dieci anni passati insieme un legame di sangue o un contratto matrimoniale non cambiavano molto le cose, specialmente per loro, ed Hermione stessa guardava quelle persone accanto a lei sentendole nel profondo la sua famiglia.  
Guardandosi attorno si bloccò, scoprendo di essere fissata.  
Abbassò lo guardo nascondendo il rossore che iniziava a comparirle sulle guance, aveva capito dalla sua espressione divertita che lo aveva fatto apposta, ma non riuscì ad esserne completamente infastidita.  
Cercò di concentrarsi sul racconto di Ginny, tentando di ignorare lo sguardo insistente di Fred, quando persino l'amica se ne accorse:  
\- Ehi, - rimproverò il fratello, - qualche problema?  
Fred rise,  
\- Sto solo scherzando, - si giustificò, impertinente, - Hermione mi fa ridere.  
Avvampò per davvero, mentre in lontananza afferrava la conversazione tra Harry e Ginny,  
\- Vieni, Ginny, - tentennava lui, \- andiamo di là, tuo padre sta facendo vedere a George e Angelina il regalo che gli abbiamo portato dal viaggio di nozze...  
Lei oppose un po' di resistenza, incuriosita dallo strano comportamento del fratello, ma Harry riuscì a portarla via. Hermione, notando il silenzio attorno a loro, alzò gli occhi, scoprendo che erano rimasti soli.  
\- Dove sono tutti? - chiese.  
\- A vedere uno strano aggeggio babbano che gli sposini hanno portato a papà. - Le spiegò lui, serafico, decidendo di dedicarsi alla lettura della Gazzetta del Profeta.  
Hermione deglutì, sentendosi improvvisamente la gola secca,  
\- Sul serio, Fred, - disse, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio imbarazzato, - che stavi facendo?  
Il ragazzo distolse lo sguardo dalla sua lettura, rivelando un sorriso divertito,  
\- Sei buffa quando ti imbarazzi, è troppo allettante provocarti. - le spiegò.  
Lei strinse le labbra contrariata, e alzò le spalle, ritrovando improvvisamente le forze.  
\- Com'è divertente, - disse, sarcastica, - penso che sia più interessante andare a vedere lo _strano aggeggio_ di tuo padre.  
\- Ehi, non dirmi che te la sei presa, eh? - chiese incredulo. Hermione si voltò a guardarlo, prima di uscire dalla stanza: sembrava davvero spiazzato dalla sua reazione. Il punto era che le aveva praticamente detto che si burlava dell'effetto che faceva su di lei. Certo, magari non con malizia, ma quello non cambiava le cose, nonostante Fred non le interessasse minimamente non era comunque una cosa gradevole da sentirsi dire.  
  
\- Hai l'aria stanca, - notò Molly, a fine pasto. - Devono proprio farti sgobbare al ministero, eh? Ne so qualcosa, Arthur ci ha passato la vita lì dentro.  
Hermione cercò di fare un sorriso rassicurante: non era particolarmente stanca ma supponeva che il suo malumore improvviso che era durato tutta la sera doveva aver fatto pensare a quello.  
Non era stato molto educato da parte sua, si rimproverò, mentre pungolata da Molly si serviva una seconda porzione di dolce.  
\- Bene, - si schiarì la voce George, - e ora che abbiamo appurato che secondo la mamma qualsiasi cosa può essere curata con un po' di torta... - si guardò intorno, accertandosi di aver ottenuto l'attenzione del resto della famiglia, e poi strizzò complice l'occhio ad Angelina, che seduta accanto a lui lo guardava con gli occhi che scintillavano. - Vorrei avvisarvi che Angelina ha accettato di diventare mia moglie.  
La Tana fu immediatamente riempita dal fragore dei festeggiamenti: Fred e Ron iniziarono a battere prima le mani e poi tutto quello che li capitava sotto tiro sulla tavola, Ginny un po' li imitava e un po' emetteva gridolini felici; Molly si fiondò a fare le congratulazioni abbracciando i due fidanzati, asciugandosi la lacrima commossa al pensiero che anche uno dei suoi due scapestrati abbandonava il nido; Arthur aveva stappato una bottiglia di bollicine che teneva da parte per le grandi occasioni e Harry ed Hermione partecipavano alla gioia generale  
Angelina cercò di sdrammatizzare l'emozione che tradiva il sorriso radioso,  
\- Sono riuscita a ingabbiarlo. - ironizzò, diretta a Ginny ed Hermione che si erano avvicinate ad ammirare l'anello che aveva nascosto tutta sera.  
\- Oh, cara, - sospirò Molly, - spero che tu sappia a cosa stai andando incontro.  
  
Dopo l'ennesimo brindisi Hermione occhieggiò l'ora: il giorno dopo era sabato e non sarebbe dovuta andare a lavorare, ma aveva promesso a sua madre di accompagnarla al mercato, e si era fatto decisamente tardi.  
Aveva salutato tutti, promettendo che non avrebbe fatto passare ancora tanto tempo prima di tornare a trovarli, si congratulò ancora con Angelina e George e preso il suo soprabito uscì dalla Tana.  
Aveva fatto solo qualche passo quando sentì la porta aprirsi di nuovo alle sue spalle, e dei passi veloci la raggiunsero. Spiò con la coda dell'occhio,  
\- Fred. - lo salutò, scostante, continuando a camminare.  
\- Oh, andiamo, Hermione: mi stai davvero tenendo il muso?  
Sicuramente era offesa, ma non era semplice ammetterlo con lui anche perché avrebbe potuto giurare che non l'avrebbe capito.  
\- Voglio essere a casa il prima possibile, domani mattina mi devo svegliare presto, - si giustificò, senza rallentare il passo.  
\- E come pensi di arrivarci, con il Nottetempo? Sei venuta qui con Harry, prendiamo la mia scopa: ti do un passaggio. - disse Fred, trascinandola verso la rimessa.  
Hermione lo seguì di malavoglia,  
\- Il tuo è forse un modo per scusarti con me?  
Vide nell'ombra un sorriso affiorare sul volto di lui,  
\- Pensavo fosse una cosa divertente. - si giustificò.  
\- E perché, prendersi gioco di me sarebbe divertente?  
La fece salire dietro di lui, e poi si alzarono in volo diretti verso Londra.  
Hermione rimuginò a lungo durante il viaggio sulla mancata risposta di Fred alla sua domanda, scoprendosi stizzita e delusa.  
Non avrebbe dovuto prendersela così tanto, ma in realtà se lo scherzo fosse stato rivolto a qualsiasi altra cosa le sarebbe andato bene: quante volte i suoi libri o i suoi capelli erano stati l'obiettivo degli esperimenti dei gemelli?  
Certo, si era sempre arrabbiata con loro, ma poi finiva per perdonarli; in quell'occasione invece era diverso: era sua una reazione istintiva a essere stata presa di mira, qualcosa che era dentro di lei. Si sentiva ferita.  
Quando atterrarono scese in silenzio dalla scopa, cercando le chiavi di casa senza rivolgere nemmeno uno sguardo a Fred.  
\- Ehi, - richiamò gentilmente la sua attenzione, - credo che tu l'abbia presa troppo seriamente. - Hermione continuò ad ignorarlo, scese anche lui dalla scopa e le andò accanto, - Perché ti sei offesa?  
Sbuffò, in che modo doveva spiegarglielo, com'era possibile che lui non ci arrivasse minimamente?  
\- Non è stato carino, Fred. - gli fece notare, severamente.  
Lui scrollò le spalle,  
\- Cosa, il fatto che ti ho messo di proposito in imbarazzo? Sei carina quando arrossisci così, te l'ho detto, perché ti devi offendere?  
Hermione avvampò nel buio, ora che aveva cambiato le parole era ancora più imbarazzante, e più difficile da spiegare.  
\- Mi perdoni? - le strizzò l'occhio, rimontando sulla scopa, - Buonanotte, Hermione.  
Lanciò borsa e soprabito sul tavolo, si tolse le scarpe e si lasciò cadere sul divano, crucciata: odiava sentirsi così, e inoltre aveva la sensazione di aver fatto la figura della stupida. Decisamente, _odiava_ sentirsi così.  
Non si riconosceva, non capiva come poteva ritrovarsi così impacciata e presa alla sprovvista; imbronciata cercò di non chiedersi come mai fosse arrossita alle ultime parole di Fred.  
  
\- Ho passato la serata dai Weasley, - spiegò a sua madre, che aveva notato le occhiaie e il volto stanco. - Ho fatto un po' tardi.  
\- Stai mangiando abbastanza? - le chiese, preoccupata, \- Lavori troppo, ti vedo sciupata.  
\- Davvero, mamma, ho solo un po' di sonno. Vieni, andiamo al mercato.  
Madre e figlia riempirono le buste di carta con frutta e ortaggi percorrendo tutto il mercato in lungo e in largo, e a mattinata inoltrata tornarono a casa della ragazza per posare la sua parte di spesa.  
Notò la figura del ragazzo seduta sui gradini davanti al suo portone,  
\- Che ci fai qui? - chiese ostentando indifferenza, mentre recuperava con una certa difficoltà le chiavi dalla borsa con le mani occupate dalle buste. - Mamma, ti ricordi di Fred? È uno dei fratelli di Ron, uno dei gemelli. - Fece un breve sorriso al ragazzo che le aveva preso la spesa, e nascose il viso nella borsa.  
\- Salve signora, tutto bene? \- Guardò Hermione, - Stanno iniziando a pensare a una festa di fidanzamento, e in qualità di testimone dello sposo pare sia tradizione che prenda un regalo o qualcosa del genere per Angelina, pensavo che potessi darmi qualche idea.  
Hermione aprì il portone e gli fece cenno di entrare,  
\- Come mai lo chiedi proprio a me? Ginny può darti qualche idea...  
\- Perché tu mi accompagnerai al matrimonio.  
Hermione incespicò sui gradini ma si resse al corrimano, sperando di essere passata inosservata. Raggiunsero il suo pianerottolo, l'ultimo del palazzo,  
\- Fred non devi sentirti obbligato a invitarmi solo perché al matrimonio di Harry e Ginny avevi detto che saremmo andati al prossimo insieme... - sminuì, mentre litigava con la serratura.  
Fred guardò prima la signora Granger, che sembrava voler rimanere in disparte, e poi Hermione,  
\- Veramente a me farebbe piacere se andassimo insieme. - Probabilmente se si fosse fermato a quella frase tutto sarebbe andato bene, ed Hermione non avrebbe avuto niente da ridire, ma Fred continuò, - Perché no?  
Due semplici parole, che per Hermione, ben più avvezza di lui al loro studio e alla scelta precisa e meticolosa, avevano un significato ben preciso: un rimpiazzo in mancanza d'altro, o il non interesse di cercare altro. In teoria tra due amici non avrebbe dovuto essere un problema, ma qualcosa nell'orgoglio ferito della ragazza scattò e gli scoccò un'occhiata arrabbiata.  
\- _Perché no_ , interessante. Se vuoi il mio aiuto con quel regalo va bene, oggi pomeriggio sono libera, - disse, con l'aria da divinità offesa, - ma credo proprio che per l'andare insieme al matrimonio sia una cattiva idea. Passami a prendere qui alle quattro, Fred; ora vado a pranzo a casa dei miei genitori. - lo liquidò, fissandolo con ostinazione finché lui, dopo aver posato la spesa sul tavolo, rivolse un cenno di saluto a sua madre e arretrò, uscendo dall'appartamento.  
\- Ragazzo affascinante, come mai lo tratti così?  
\- Mamma... - sbuffò Hermione, iniziando a mettere via la verdura. - Come lo avrei trattato? Mi ha fatto arrabbiare, non ha il minimo tatto.  
Lei nascose un sorriso, per non offendere la figlia.  
\- Credo che tu abbia degli ottimi gusti, ma dovresti imparare ad essere un po' meno spigolosa e più accomodante.  
\- Mamma! - si ribellò animatamente.  
  
  
  
Fred era in ritardo, erano già le quattro e un quarto e di lui neanche l'ombra. Ripensò all'insinuazione di sua madre sul fatto che le piacesse: lo conosceva da anni, era strano, e inoltre non credeva che le piacesse davvero. Era vero, ultimamente la sua presenza la destabilizzava e le faceva battere il cuore, ma aveva già stabilito che non era niente.  
E l'arrabbiarsi per quello che lui le diceva era riconducibile solo al fatto che lui si stava comportando da maleducato, non che avesse qualche aspettativa nei suoi confronti che lui disattendeva.  
A parte quella di vederlo arrivare in orario, sbirciò ancora fuori dalla finestra e tamburellò con le dita sul tavolo, nervosa: in fondo era lei che gli stava dando una mano.  
Bussarono alla porta, andò veloce ad aprire già sapendo che era lui.  
\- Sei in ritardo. - gli fece notare aprendogli, mentre prendeva il soprabito dall'attaccapanni.  
Fred la guardò con un fastidiosissimo sorriso, aspettò che lei si richiudesse la porta alle spalle e le porse il braccio, che Hermione ignorò volutamente.  
\- Abiti in un quartiere babbano, è abbastanza complicato arrivare fino a qui senza dare nell'occhio. - si giustificò, seguendola.  
Raggiunsero il pianterreno, Hermione sospirò e decise di ricominciare: era nervosa per il suo ritardo e per il suo _perché no_ , e sapeva che tendeva a essere dispotica quando era arrabbiata; ma se Fred non le piaceva non c'era motivo di prendersela tanto. In fondo era Fred, il solito Fred.  
\- Hai qualche idea per il regalo? - gli domandò, più accondiscendente.  
Lui sembrò ignorare il suo cambiamento d'umore, ma tradì un sorriso all'angolo della bocca.  
\- È Angelina: un manico di scopa nuovo?  
Hermione strinse le labbra in un sorriso benevolo,  
\- Forse la tua è stata una buona idea, quella di chiedere aiuto a me: è un regalo di fidanzamento, non ti viene in mente niente di più carino?  
Fred sbuffò divertito, seguendola lungo la strada che conduceva al Paiolo.  
\- Ho ancora qualche dubbio che Angelina sia una femmina al cento per cento, quindi la mia idea non sarebbe da scartare a priori.  
\- Sbaglio o è stata la tua prima ragazza? Se lo dici tu forse hai ragione... gusti strani voi gemelli.  
\- Se sapesse che parliamo così di lei ci schianterebbe ripetutamente. - rise, - Comunque, saputella, _fisicamente_ è femmina, ok? Non è carino da dire sulla futura moglie di mio fratello ma penso di averlo appurato abbastanza bene.  
\- Fred! - lo rimproverò Hermione, arrossendo: qualsiasi cosa avessero fatto lui e Angelina non erano certo fatti suoi e non voleva esserne al corrente.  
\- Dai, non fare quella faccia: eravamo ragazzini, cosa pensi? Però sotto alcuni aspetti ha ceduto al mio fascino abbastanza facilmente... - continuò pensieroso, guadagnandosi una gomitata.  
\- Non mi interessa, e non è carino dirlo, ok?  
\- Hermione, - la prese in giro, - inizi ad essere grandicella, non mi verrai a dire che con il mio fratellino vi siete guardati negli occhi per tutto il tempo, no?  
Lei avvampò, prima di divenire livida di rabbia.  
Non aveva un minimo di tatto, era sfacciato e anche un po' maleducato: come poteva chiederle una cosa simile?  
\- Non sono affari tuoi, e non capisco come siamo finiti a parlare di queste cose. Cosa credi, che io sia un tuo amico da pub? Sono una ragazza, Fred!  
Fu liberatorio dirglielo, quell'ultima affermazione le era premuta alle labbra anche in altre occasioni, e riversandogliela addosso si era sfogata.  
Era quello il punto: non poteva burlarla perché arrossiva, non poteva considerarla automaticamente sua compagna per un matrimonio perché non aveva niente di meglio; sarà anche stata Hermione, ma era una ragazza.  
E Fred la denigrava, non prendo in considerazione quell'aspetto. Gli occhi si velarono di lacrime, ma le ricacciò ostinatamente indietro. Per qualche strano motivo la feriva non essere considerata da Fred.  
Continuò a camminare silenziosamente, confusa, mentre le ultime discussioni si riaffacciavano alla mente, interrotte ostinatamente con rimpianto dai ricordi della sera del matrimonio, e di come era stata bene. Stava decisamente prendendo una piega pericolosa.  
\- Ehi, - si ribellò lui, - guarda che hai iniziato te: ti stavo solo provocando.  
\- Ultimamente sembra che sia il tuo sport preferito. - osservò cupa.  
\- Fino a che tu non impazzisci e ti offendi, poi non capisco. Che ti prende, tutto d'un tratto? E questa volta, lo giuro, hai iniziato tu. \- disse, sinceramente confuso. Hermione aggrottò le sopracciglia, quel sottile accenno al fatto che lei se la prendesse a caso per delle stupidaggini non le era passato inosservato.  
\- Ho solo fatto una battuta, e poi tu hai iniziato ad andarci giù pesante...  
Fred cercò di trattenere una risata,  
\- Andarci giù pesante? Diamine, no. - Notò il suo sguardo torvo, e continuò, serio. - Prometto, piccola, ingenua e innocente Hermione, - stava prendendola in giro? - che d'ora in poi fingerò di ignorare in tua presenza che i bambini non vengano portati dai gufi. - Le mise bonariamente una mano sulla testa, - ok?  
\- Sei impossibile, ed esagerato. - borbottò, perdonandolo.  
\- E ho un ottimo pretesto per dare il tormento a Ron. - sogghignò tra sé e sé lui.  
\- Fred! - esclamò Hermione, sbalordita. Si fermò, guardandolo severa, scoprendo che stava scherzando,  
\- Era una battuta, dai, e poi credi davvero alle mie promesse? - rise.  
  
Dopo avergli praticamente svuotato il portafoglio per un orologio magico Hermione pensò di rimediare offrendogli un cono da Fortebraccio.  
\- Non fare il bambino, - lo riprese, - con quello che rende il negozio te lo puoi certamente permettere!  
\- Continuo a preferire il manico di scopa, e credimi: costa di meno. - borbottò.  
\- Tu consideralo un risarcimento per le cose poco carine che hai detto su di lei poco fa, - lo punzecchiò, mentre si sedevano ai tavolini.  
Era tornata ad essere a suo agio, ma aveva intenzione di fargliela pagare.  
Fred la osservò,  
\- Attenta, Hermione: non provocare me, se poi non vuoi che io lo faccia con te.  
\- Davvero non capisco che cosa ci trovi di tanto spassoso.  
Lo sguardo di Fred si fece divertito, quello sguardo che anche in quell'occasione la costrinse a guardare altrove sentendosi come punta da qualcosa di estremamente piacevole. Sentì il calore affluirle alle guance, e si diede della stupida cercando di riprendere il controllo di sé.  
\- Ah, _davvero_ non lo sai, eh? - disse intanto lui.  
  
  
  
Prima della fine dell'estate, o per lo meno, prima dell'inizio del freddo: su quello Ginny era stata irremovibile; Hermione si chiese se Angelina sapesse a cosa andava incontro quando le aveva proposto di aiutarla a organizzare il matrimonio.  
Ecco perché Fred aveva saputo subito della festa di fidanzamento e del regalo che per tradizione il testimone dello sposo doveva fare alla promessa sposa: probabilmente Ginny si era messa ad architettare tutto non appena aveva visto l'anello, e aveva messo in piedi la festa di fidanzamento in quella sera di fine settembre, precisa e fantastica come se non fosse stata organizzata in un paio di settimane, ma d'altra parte una neo sposa sapeva di certo dove andare a mettere le mani con i preparativi.  
Nonostante fosse sabato, quella mattina Hermione era andata al ministero: stava seguendo un caso di maltrattamento di elfi che voleva assolutamente risolvere, e presa dal lavoro non si accorse che era già pomeriggio inoltrato quando uscì dall'ufficio; malissimo, l'appuntamento con la parrucchiera era saltato, faceva a malapena in tempo a passare a ritirare il vestito in lavanderia, e poi correre a casa a prepararsi in fretta e furia. E pensare che Ginny le aveva chiesto di essere alla tenuta dei Johnson un po' prima per aiutarla a fare gli ultimi ritocchi.  
Incredibilmente riuscì a rendersi presentabile in tempo, e corse a perdifiato raggiungendo Ginny nell'atrio della villa proprio prima che iniziasse a innervosirsi per il ritardo.  
\- Eccomi! - dichiarò, alzando le braccia al cielo.  
\- Per fortuna, - la accolse, - Angelina non è ancora pronta, e qui c'è ancora un sacco da fare: Alicia Spinnet sarà anche la damigella d'onore, ma non sa neanche da che parte iniziare. - brontolò.  
Hermione cercò di rassicurarla,  
\- Anche io non sapevo niente di queste cose, è per questo che ci sono le spose. E le future cognate. - aggiunse poi.  
  
Stavano finendo di legare gli ultimi fiocchi, appuntare gli ultimi fiori e accendere le ultime candele negli angoli rimasti vuoti; la sala si stava riempiendo, Hermione riusciva a distinguere molti volti noti. Allungò il collo e riconobbe i signori Weasley, i signori Johnson, qualche vecchio compagno di scuola e qualche ragazza delle Holyhead Harpies, la squadra di Quiddich dove giocava Angelina. Bill e Fleur erano appena arrivati, con la piccola Victoire nel passeggino alla sua prima uscita pubblica; Ron era un po' impacciato nel suo ruolo di accompagnatore della damigella d'onore, ma osservandoli da lontano Hermione notò la tenerezza che scorreva tra di loro e si dichiarò felice senza alcuna riserva. Anche Charlie era riuscito a raggiungere la famiglia, e Percy era accanto a una graziosa brunetta; Hermione diede un ultimo tocco al vaso che aveva finito di addobbare e si inoltrò nella sala, guardandosi attorno, notando che mancava qualcuno all'appello.  
\- Chi cerchi? - le chiese curiosa Ginny, apparendo al suo fianco accanto a Harry.  
\- Nessuno, stavo solo guardando il bellissimo lavoro che hai fatto. - si giustificò.  
\- Ginny hai visto Fred? - si intromise Harry, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte di Hermione.  
\- Stai insinuando qualcosa? - sibilò. Ginny guardò entrambi,  
\- Mi state nascondendo qualcosa? - domandò, sospettosa.  
\- Cosa dici, Ginny, non essere sciocca. - si rabbuiò Hermione, negando.  
\- Strana scelta di parole, - osservò Harry, sornione, sorridendo rassicurante alla moglie, con cui gli era impossibile mantenere un segreto. Gli avrebbe dato il tormento tutta sera e lui alla fine avrebbe capitolato, già lo sapeva.  
\- Stai forse ridendo di me, Harry Potter? Non c'è niente, Ginny: il caro Harry fa delle illazioni ma niente di più. Bel lavoro, comunque: è tutto favoloso, complimenti. Saluto Angelina e George e vado a prendermi da bere.  
  
  
\- Ecco, ritardo e ti trovo sconsolata ad affogare i tuoi dispiaceri nell'alcol. Ti sono mancato?  
Hermione sorrise,  
\- Per niente, non mi ero nemmeno accorta che non ci fossi. - mentì. - E sarebbe ora che le persone accettassero di vedermi da sola, senza per forza costringerti a farti fare il cavaliere di riserva.  
Fred le prese la coppa dalle mani, la appoggiò e la spinse dolcemente verso la pista,  
\- Io ti farò ballare comunque. - disse, sicuro.  
  


  


  


_**I've tried to hide it so that no on knows  
But i guess it shows  
When you look in to my eyes*  
(As long as you love me, Backstreet Boys)** _

  


  


  
\- Stasera non mordi. - notò, mentre la guidava.  
\- Sono troppo impegnata a non farmi pestare i piedi, Fred. E comunque non provocarmi. - gli sorrise.  
Forse perché, vestita in quel modo, truccata e semi-pettinata, si sentiva più sicura di sé, era quella la magia: era come indossare i panni di un'altra persona che non aveva continuamente bisogno di conferme, di una ragazza che riusciva a nascondere il rossore che le coloriva le guance con le luci tenui della festa, e che non era troppo preoccupata nell'ammettere a sé stessa che quel rossore era dovuto da lui.  
Quella situazione ovattata di continua vicinanza e costante contatto la ubriacava, e paradossalmente l'aiutava ad accettare delle consapevolezze con tranquillità.  
Fred sorrise soddisfatto, e le fece fare una giravolta.  
\- Vieni, - disse poi, - ho dei doveri, per quanto stupidi siano.  
La sua mano scivolò dalla sua spalla lungo il braccio, fino a circondarle il polso, si intrecciò con le sue dita e la condusse verso Angelina e George.  
\- Ehi, ce l'hai fatta ad arrivare! - lo accolse lui, con una pacca sulla spalla.  
Fred indicò con lo sguardo verso Hermione,  
\- La ragazza qui si era dimenticata di dirmi che sarebbe venuta da sola, sono passato inutilmente da casa sua.  
Lei cercò di non far trapelare l'imbarazzo dal suo volto: aveva tardato perché era andato a prenderla? George rise,  
\- Ah, ti ha dato buca!  
\- Non mi ha dato buca, - lo corresse Fred, - è qui con me, no?  
\- Parlate di me come se io non ci fossi. - notò lei.  
\- Già, Hermione, tu cosa dici? - chiese George, sfidando il fratello con lo sguardo.  
Fred si voltò verso di lei, percepì immediatamente i suoi occhi che la stavano fissando,  
\- Mi hai dato buca?  
Si irrigidì, sentendo le parole di Fred che le sfioravano la guancia.  
\- Non posso averti dato buca, dato che non ci eravamo messi d'accordo per niente. - disse, tutto d'un fiato. - Ma se dovessi tornare indietro, non garantisco che le cose andrebbero diversamente.  
George rise, e Fred continuò a guardarla, incredulo.  
\- Ti ha dato buca... - cantilenava intanto, il fratello.  
Hermione lo guardò, sollevando le spalle: in fondo era stato lui a chiederlo.  
\- Comunque vieni qui, futura cognata. - sfilò dalla tasca della giacca un pacchetto, \- se non ti piace è colpa di Hermione: mi ha aiutato a sceglierlo. E se ti piace è merito mio, dato che l'ho pagato io. - specificò, mentre Angelina spacchettava il regalo.  
Girando la rotella sul quadrante dell'orologio si rivedevano gli attimi del passato, e George lo trovò subito utilissimo per riguardarsi l'attimo in cui Hermione bidonava il fratello.  
\- Hai visto che serve a qualcosa? - si burlò di lui Hermione.  
Fred la spinse verso la pista,  
\- Non sei troppo spavalda stasera? Ti ricordo che poi te ne pentirai.  
\- Mi stai minacciando, Fred?  
Era vero, non sapeva bene come stava succedendo eppure stava iniziando a divertirsi a quel gioco, visto che ogni tanto riusciva a vincere.  
Fred strinse gli occhi, raccogliendo la sfida, e oltrepassò la pista,  
\- Prendiamo qualcosa da bere.  
La condusse dove si erano incontrati, vicino all'atrio dove era stato allestito l'angolo bar, afferrò due calici con una mano e continuò a camminare, verso l'ingresso, lontano della gente.  
Hermione lo guardò interrogativa, Fred appoggiò i due bicchieri al tavolino dove erano sparse le partecipazioni e iniziò a fissarla, quasi divertito.  
\- Beh? Che ci facciamo qui? - incalzò lei.  
\- Bidonami questo, se ci riesci.  
Non capì se non lo aveva visto avvicinarsi. o se aveva subito immaginato quello che sarebbe successo e lo aveva aspettato impaziente e con il cuore in gola, forse entrambe le cose.  
Le labbra di Fred si posarono insolentemente sulle sue, come sfidandola, senza chiedere il suo permesso. E quando le toccò ebbe il permesso da loro, che lo accolsero, morbide, e si schiusero rapite.  
In quel momento il cuore di Hermione registrò un nuovo record di velocità, battendo impazzito mentre lei si stava facendo baciare da Fred Weasley.  
  
\- Sono sicura di averli visti andare di qua. - li raggiunse lontana la voce di Molly.  
Fred premette maggiormente contro le sue labbra, prima di lasciarla andare appena in tempo.  
\- Eccovi qui: Fred, a quanto pare devi fare un brindisi, poveri noi. - Notò Hermione, che stava fissando ostinatamente le sue scarpe, cercando di riprendere il ritmo del respiro, - Tutto bene, cara?  
\- Oh, sì, - le assicurò, prendendo un calice dal tavolo e bevendo avidamente, - Fred balla con la grazia di un troll, mi ci voleva un attimo di pausa.  
Lo oltrepassò, a testa alta, raggiungendo la signora Weasley.  
\- Ginny mi ha detto che hai lavorato anche oggi, - le disse lei, apprensiva, - non starai esagerando?  
Hermione sorrise, aveva due mamme a cui rendere conto.  
\- Ho deciso io di andare: sto seguendo un caso che mi sta molto a cuore.  
\- Fred ti sta facendo divertire? Si comporta bene o fa lo stupido? - le chiese, poi.  
Hermione sollevò lo sguardo oltre la sua spalla, intercettando quello di Fred, dietro di loro.  
Lui sollevò un sopracciglio, come aspettando una risposta a quella domanda, ed Hermione fu lieta di trovare una scappatoia,  
\- Fred, sembra che ti stiano aspettando: ti conviene correre. - disse, indicando gli invitati fermi in un silenzio imbarazzato.  
L'aveva baciata, come poteva ora guardarla come se niente fosse? Era l'ennesima sfida, l'ennesimo modo di metterla in imbarazzo?  
Ora il vestito e il trucco non funzionavano più, stava tornando in paranoia, con una nuova consapevolezza più destabilizzante che mai: provava qualcosa per Fred.  
L'istinto era quello di fuggire, nascondersi: rivolgergli ancora la parola dopo quello che c'era stato era decisamente troppo imbarazzante, considerando che era Fred.  
Raggiunse Ginny ed Harry, che poco distanti dagli altri invitati stavano facendo compagnia al piccolo Teddy.  
\- Mi ha detto tutto, - la informò Ginny, Hermione la guardò imbarazzata ma lei continuò, alzando gli occhi al cielo, - hai ragione, ma come fa a credere davvero che ci sia qualcosa tra te e Fred? - rise, - Andiamo, che assurdità. Tutto bene? - disse poi, tornando a guardarla.  
Hermione annuì,  
\- Assolutamente, che mania quella di chiedermelo tutti.  
Ginny scrollò le spalle,  
\- Ehi, tranquilla! Senti, io e Harry ora andiamo: Teddy è stanco, e vorremmo che la mamma e papà rimanessero qui un altro po'.  
Hermione spalancò gli occhi, un'ottima via di fuga. Sbadigliò ostentatamente,  
\- Che ne dite se lo porto a casa io? Sono distrutta, volevo andare via presto in ogni caso.  
Prese in braccio il bambino, come assicurazione, e li guardò con un sorriso del tutto innocente.  
\- Se sei stanca... - accordò Ginny.  
\- Perfetto, vado.  
\- Non saluti almeno Angelina e George? - gli chiese Harry.  
Hermione guardò in direzione dei fidanzati: Fred aveva finito il suo brindisi e ora stava ridacchiando insieme al fratello su una battuta particolarmente divertente che gli era uscita, mentre Angelina scuoteva la testa come sconsolata. Sarebbe stata maleducata ad andarsene senza salutarli, e inoltre poteva liquidare Fred senza fargli capire che stava scappando. Si sistemò meglio Teddy sul fianco e si avviò verso di loro.  
\- Mi hanno lasciato Teddy, - spiegò, quando li ebbe raggiunti, - lo porto a casa, ha bisogno di dormire. Bellissima festa ragazzi, ancora auguri! - disse, mostrandosi allegra.  
\- Se vuoi rimanere puoi portarlo di sopra, in una stanza, - si offrì Angelina, ma lei rifiutò,  
\- Sarebbe uno strapazzo, e poi nel ritorno si sveglierebbe. Non c'è problema, davvero, godetevi la festa!  
Fece un cenno di saluto anche a Fred, che la guardava interrogativo, e poi scappò, prima di venire trattenuta di nuovo.  
  
  
  
Teddy si rigirò per l'ennesima volta nel sonno, dandole una manata in faccia, ed Hermione capì che era ora di svegliarsi.  
Si servì una tazza di caffè che le era rimasto dal giorno prima e iniziò a berlo pensierosa, non aveva pensato che doveva riportarlo alla Tana: non poteva certo chiedere a qualcuno di venirlo a prendere, era domenica e lei non aveva niente da fare, sarebbe sembrato troppo strano.  
Il pensiero però di dover affrontare una persona in particolare la spaventava, e sebbene sapesse che ci sarebbero stati anche gli altri, immaginava che se lo voleva Fred avrebbe trovato un modo per coglierla di sprovvista, da sola. Per cosa poi?  
Mise sul fuoco un pentolino di latte per Teddy e decise che anche per lui era ora di svegliarsi, prima andavano meglio era.  
  
La Tana era deserta, tutti dormivano ancora, solo Molly e Arthur facevano pigramente colazione: aveva fatto bene ad andare tanto presto.  
\- Ecco qui, ho riportato Teddy. I ragazzi dormono ancora, eh? - disse, improvvisamente allegra. Rifiutò il caffè che Molly le stava offrendo, - No, grazie: vado a casa ora.  
\- Fermati per il pranzo: saranno tutti qui. - la invitò la signora Weasley. Hermione scosse la testa: se l'era cavata fino a quel momento, non aveva alcuna intenzione di mettersi nei guai con le sue stesse mani.  
\- Sarà per un'altra volta: volevo passare dal ministero, ieri ho lasciato delle cose in sospeso.  
\- Signorina! - la rimproverò Molly, una delle pochissime volte che aveva usato quel tono con lei. - Sai che giorno è oggi? Ti vieto di andare a lavorare, è domenica ed è il tuo compleanno. Vai a svegliare Harry e Ginny e vi aspetto qui per pranzo. - disse, integerrima.  
Hermione annuì, non osando contraddirla: nessuno lo faceva quando Molly usava quella voce intransigente. Si era perfino dimenticata che era il suo compleanno, se solo le fosse venuto in mente poteva usare come scusa un pranzo a casa dei suoi: in fondo i Weasley non sapevano che erano ad un convegno, e che avrebbero festeggiato al loro ritorno. Prese un po' di Metropolvere che Molly le porgeva e andò a casa dei coniugi Potter, sperando di non trovarli in atteggiamenti compromettenti.  
  
Era come se la stessero aspettando: Ginny era davanti al camino quando lei arrivò, con gli occhi ancora appesantiti dal sonno ma con in mano un vassoio su cui svettava un piccolo cupcake con sopra una candelina.  
\- Tanti auguri! - la accolse.  
Hermione sorrise, uscendo dal camino e andando ad abbracciarla,  
\- Come sapevi che sarei venuta?  
\- Non eri in casa, ho immaginato che avessi accompagnato Teddy alla Tana e che poi la mamma ti avrebbe spedito qui per poter organizzare il pranzo per il tuo compleanno. - le spiegò, con estrema ovvietà. Allungò il vassoio verso di lei, in modo che potesse spegnere la candelina, - Esprimi un desiderio.  
Hermione chiuse gli occhi: non sapeva proprio cosa desiderare, non era mai stata una ragazza sdolcinata e inoltre aveva ancora delle remore circa i suoi sentimenti per Fred, al lavoro andava tutto bene e tra amici e famiglia non c'era niente che desiderasse cambiare. Forse poteva desiderare di arrossire un po' di meno, per essere meno vulnerabile.  
Andarono in cucina per fare colazione, mentre Ginny la informava che Harry dormiva ancora. Hermione si sedette inquieta sullo sgabello, non sapendo bene cosa fare: a Ginny aveva detto del bacio di Viktor, ed era stata la prima a sapere di Ron; ma ora non riusciva a dirle che con Fred stava succedendo qualcosa, in parte per la sua reazione la sera prima, ma fondamentalmente perché, nonostante lui l'avesse baciata, in realtà era come se la stesse prendendo costantemente in giro. E lei, come una stupida, non riusciva ad impedirsi di provare quello che sentiva per lui. Si vedeva inadeguata: era una eterna secchiona, un paio di amici e il lavoro come colonna ferma nella sua vita; nessuna pazzia al di fuori di quelle che l'avevano coinvolta nei suoi anni scolastici e gli svaghi che aveva, lo sapeva, non erano ovviamente riconducibili a una ragazza della sua età.  
Pensò a Padma, a Lavanda: anche loro lavoravano, eppure la loro vita era molto più spensierata della sua, sempre fuori a divertirsi, milioni di appuntamenti e feste, e il fine settimana non andavano certo in ufficio.  
Fred, al contrario di lei, era sempre così dannatamente sicuro di sé; per quanto non fosse il classico adone aveva un fascino innegabile, poteva ambire a ben di più che alla vecchia e noiosa Hermione.  
Per questo, dirlo a Ginny, sarebbe stato ammettere pubblicamente quanto era stupida, a rischiare di andare a innamorarsi di uno come lui.  
Così le raccontò dettagliatamente la notte passata con Teddy, a suon di calci e manate.  
  
  
Doveva ignorare il fatto che lui non fosse lì, ed impedirsi di chiedere dove fosse.  
Forse aveva da fare, non erano fatti suoi: quel suo continuo notare l'assenza di Fred era fastidioso, ma era anche fastidioso il fatto che sembrava lui le desse sempre un pretesto per farlo.  
Poi, proprio mentre stavano mettendosi a tavola, arrivò, e come se niente fosse si sedette davanti a lei, strizzandole l'occhio.  
\- Buon compleanno piccola, ingenua e innocente Hermione.  
Cercò di capire se gli era naturale essere così irritante o se si impegnasse. Gli fece un cenno del capo in risposta, con un sorriso tirato.  
Fred mise il broncio, e aggrottò le sopracciglia come a chiederle perché fosse arrabbiata. Sospirò, era impossibile che non lo capisse. Oppure era veramente duro di comprendonio: pensò a tutto il tempo passato ad aspettare che Ron si accorgesse di lei, forse era una prerogativa della famiglia.  
Ma in questo caso, considerando che non aveva alcuna aspettativa, forse era meglio che lui non capisse.  
Ripensò alle parole di sua madre, sull'essere meno spigolosa: era per il bene comune, male non faceva.  
\- Grazie, Fred. - gli rispose, non senza una punta di distacco nella voce: la lista delle sue malefatte era comunque abbastanza lunga.  
\- Eppure... -  
Si voltò verso Ginny, che la guardava dubbiosa.  
\- Dimmi,  
Lei scosse la testa,  
\- Pensavo a voce alta. Ho solo fatto caso a una cosa.  
Hermione la guardò interrogativa, ma Ginny fece tintinnare il bicchiere con il suo,  
\- Buon compleanno. - sorrise, - Non ti preoccupare, quando siamo sole te lo dico.  
Ginny aveva proprio l'aria di stare macchinando qualcosa, Hermione era così distratta da lei che fece a malapena a caso a Fred, dimenticandosi di essere arrabbiata con lui.  
Arrivò il momento dei regali, erano piccoli pensierini che però ricordarono ancora una volta ad Hermione quanto fosse bello fare parte di quella famiglia. Spacchettò contenta, commentando e indovinando i mittenti, dal disegno di Teddy al libro da parte di Percy. Tutti avevano pensato a lei.  
Rimanevano due pacchetti sul tavolo, e ormai mancavano solo Charlie e Fred. Li guardò, indecisa, e prese il primo: un calamaio in osso di drago, facile indovinare da parte di chi fosse. Sorrise riconoscente a Charlie, il Weasley che per motivi logistici conosceva di meno ma che l'aveva sempre trattata come una buona amica.  
Ora mancava solo quello di Fred, l'attenzione degli altri aveva iniziato a scemare mentre Molly pungolava Ron perché andasse a fare il caffè, ma Hermione sentì fastidiosamente almeno due paia di occhi che non la perdevano di vista: Fred, diretto, puntato su di lei sfacciatamente, e nonostante si fingesse indifferente scommetteva che anche Ginny la stava fissando con attenzione.  
Non doveva darci troppo peso, era sicuramente una sciocchezza su cui avrebbe potuto ridere, deglutì e slacciò il nastro, scoprendo una piccola scatola. L'aprì, dentro, fissato a un gancetto, un piccolo ciondolo: una peonia screziata.  
Il fiore dell'imbarazzo, era davvero possibile che Fred lo sapesse?  
Era comunque un regalo molto bello, alzò lo sguardo riconoscente, verso di lui.  
\- Bianco come la piccola, ingenua e innocente Hermione e rosso come le sue guance. - sussurrò sporgendosi verso di lei, strizzandole l'occhio. Rise alla sua reazione, - Ecco, proprio così.  
Sapeva di essere osservata da Ginny, che sicuramente ancor meglio di Fred notava il suo rossore. Abbassò lo sguardo, non riusciva a farci niente, il cuore sembrava esploderle nel petto.  
  
Tornò dal bagno, e si vide subito braccata da Ginny:  
\- Stavo pensando: è veramente interessante. - le disse, parandosi davanti a lei.  
\- Cosa? - chiese Hermione, vaga.  
Ginny sorrise, con l'aria di chi sapeva fin troppo,  
\- Non ti sei mai accorta che quando ti piace qualcuno inizi ad essere leggermente irascibile con lui? E non fare quella faccia: è così.  
Hermione scrollò le spalle,  
\- Oh, Ginny, non so davvero di cosa tu stia parlando. - disse, schivandola.  
 _Forse_ aveva ragione, ma non poteva certo ammetterlo.  
  
\- Pensavi di scappare senza salutarmi? - la raggiunse Fred.  
\- Io ho salutato tutti, non è colpa mia se tu eri nascosto chissà dove. - gli rispose, continuando a camminare fingendo di non aver fatto apposta ad andarsene proprio quando lui era salito in camera a prendere qualcosa.  
\- Se lo dici tu... volevo darti un altro pretesto per bidonarmi. - disse, sollevando un sopracciglio provocando subito il rossore sulle sue guance.  
\- A cosa ti riferisci?  
\- Dai tuoi occhi vedo che lo sai benissimo, Hermione.  
\- Quanto sei impertinente, non ne posso davvero più, lo sai? - si ribellò.  
Fred sospirò, ridacchiando: Hermione aveva ancora messo il broncio.  
\- Oh, Merlino, possibile che dovevo innamorarmi proprio di una nevrotica?  
\- Nevrotica? Io? - si rabbuiò, - Continui a provocarmi e a prenderti gioco di me: non capisci che mi mortifichi? Pensi che sia divertente, un altro dei tuoi stupidi giochi?  
Fred la fece fermare, le prese la borsa e la appoggiò per terra.  
\- Ma lo vedi?  Ti ho appena detto che sono innamorato di te, e tu hai capito solo la parola nevrotica. Cosa dovrei fare per fartelo capire?*  
Si sentiva decisamente stupida, Fred lo aveva veramente detto?  
Aveva difficoltà a ragionare agevolmente, con quel batticuore frastornante; sentiva le sue mani sulle spalle, e il suo sguardo le impediva di guardare altrove.  
In qualche modo non voleva dargliela vinta così facilmente,  
\- Ma tu mi prendi sempre in giro, - gli ricordò. Fred sorrise,  
\- Perché mi piace quando arrossisci, per me. Mi è sempre piaciuto.  
\- Mi volevi invitare al matrimonio solo perché non avevi niente di meglio.  
\- Non l'ho mai detto.  
Si stava divertendo in quel momento, lo leggeva nei suoi occhi. Sì che lo aveva detto. Proseguì,  
\- E mi hai baciato solo per ripicca, perché ho detto che ti avrei dato buca.  
Fred sorrise,  
\- Questo è vero.  
Allora aveva ragione; provò a rimproverarlo, ma gli uscì solo un borbottio non troppo convinto,  
\- Vedi? - strinse le spalle e socchiuse gli occhi, mentre Fred si stava avvicinando, - Vuoi rifarlo?  
\- Hai ancora ragione.  
\- Smetterai di prendermi in giro?  
\- Mai. - promise, prima di baciarla.  
  
La risata di Fred ruppe il silenzio,  
\- Lo sapevo: hai sempre avuto una cotta per me.  
Hermione arricciò il naso,  
\- Tu hai detto di amarmi. - sottolineò il suo vantaggio. Il braccio di Fred le circondò le spalle, mentre la tirava a sé,  
\- E tu? Mi ami, Hermione? - le sussurrò all'orecchio, mentre le guance di lei, imporporate come il ciondolo che portava al collo, tradivano la risposta.  
  
  
  


  


  


_**THE END** _  
  


  


  


  
  
* _Ho cercato di nasconderlo, in modo che nessuno lo sapesse,  
ma immagino che si vede chiaramente  
ogni volta che mi guardi negli occhi._  
  
* _Ti ho appena detto che sono innamorato di te, e tu hai capito solo la parola nevrotica _ citazione per il Contest a cui ha partecipato, tratta dal film "La dura verità"   
  
  



End file.
